In 1912, Maillard reported that, when a mixture of amino acid and reducing sugar is heated, it shows brown color (called browning phenomenon). (Maillard, L. C., Compt. Rend. Soc. Biol., 72, 599 (1912)), and suggested that this reaction might occur in a body. In 1968, Rahbar reported that HbAlc, the glycosylated part of haemoglobin (Hg), was increased in diabetics (Rahbar, S., Clin. Chim. Acta., 22, 296 (1968)). Afterwards, it became clean that HbAlc had the chemical structure in which glucose binds to valine in N-terminal side of .beta.-chain in the form of Amadori rearrangement (Koeing, R. J., Blobstein, S. H., & Cerami, A., J. Biol. Chem., 252, 2992 (1977)), and that Maillard reaction proceeds nonenzymatically (Stevens, V. J., Vlassara, H., Abati, A., & Cerami, A., J. Biol. Chem., 252, 2998 (1977)). These results showed that Maillard reaction occurs in a body.
As an initial step, Maillard reaction consists of forming the Amadori rearrangement products by glycosylation of reducing sugar with amino-group of protein. In the advanced stage of this reaction
(1) cross-linked compounds (called advanced glycosylation and products (abbreviated as "AGE")) are produced, PA0 (2) solubility of them becomes low, PA0 (3) the products can not be easily degraded by the action of proteases, PA0 (4) a fluorescent is formed, and then PA0 (5) the products are colored brown.
The mechanism of AGE production has been proposed by some groups. For example, the theory of Brownlee et al is shown below (Brownlee, M. et al., Science, 232, 1629 (1986)). ##STR4##
Maillard reaction is observed in healthy person, and particularly this is caused notably in diabetics that a level of blood sugar is high and in protein of which metabolic turnover is slow.
For example, in the case of haemoglobin, the level of glycosylation in diabetic mouse are 2.7 times as high as that of normal mouse (Monnier, V.M. et al., The Maillard Reaction in Foods and Nutrition, ACS Symposium Series, 215, 432, Am. Chem. Soc., Washington, D.C. (1983)), and glycosylation of serum albumin in diabetics was advanced (Guthrow, C.E. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S., 76, 4258 (1979)).
Further, it was turned out that, when a glycosylated serum protein was administrated intravenously during 12 weeks, the typical diabetic renal lesion was observed (Monnier, V.M. et al., Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 11, 431 (1982)).
Crystallin in lens is the special protein which is not metabolized at all after its biosynthesis. When crystallin was glycosylated, its steric structure was transformed and the SH groups were enzymatically oxidized to form S--S bond. A sequence of processes induced to polymerize the protein in crystallin.
In the case of diabetic cataract in rats, the ratio of binding of protein and glucose was ten times as high as that of normal rat, and also intramolecular S--S bond formation increased (Monnier, V. M. & Cerami, A., Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 11, 431 (1982)).
Glycosylation of crystallin caused its polymerization, decrease in its solubility, formation of fluorescent substance, and further yellow and brown coloring. This phenomenon is very similar to that of lens by aging (Chiou, S. H., Chylack, L. T., Jr., Tung, W. H., & Bunn, F., J. Biol. Chem., 256, 5176 (1981)).
Collagen and elastin in connective tissue contain lysine and hydroxylysine abundantly, the speed of their metabolic turnover is slow, and the existance of reactants with glucose at the basement membrane of renal adrenal glands, skin and tendon has been found (Monnier, V. M., Stevens, V. J., & Cerami, A., Maillard Reactions in Food, Prog. Food Nutr. Sci., 5, 315, Pergamon Press, London), further these glycosylation products might be related to sclerosis in a blood vessel wall (Rosenburg, H., Modrak, J. B., Hassing, J. M., Al-Turk, W. A., & Stohs, S. J., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun, 91 498 (1979)).
The cause of diabetic neurosis may be nonenzymatic glycosylation of neuro-myelin protein (Monnier, V. M. et al., Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 11, 431 (1982)).
In this way, Maillard reaction in a body is related to not only various diabetic complication but also a lot of diseases accompanied with aging.
Moreover, in recent research, it is reported that free radical relates to glycosylation of protein. (diabete & Metabolism (Paris), 14, 25-30 (1988)).